Sakiyo Hasegawa
Sakiyo Hasegawa (長谷川さきよ, Hasegawa Sakiyo) was a Chunin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure and a member of Team 13. She becomes well known in her use of genjutsu and general illusion. She's eventually classified as MIA during The Fourth Shinobi World War.In the New Era Sakiyo works as 203 under the Hasegawa Clan Merchant Guild as part of their militia for trade around the continent. Background She had grown up in Konoha, and began attending the academy at the age of six much to her mothers disapproval, and her fathers excitement. Most of her jutsu's she learned were initially provided by learning from her clan from around the continent. During her younger years, her best friend was Maui Akiyama they slowly grew apart after she graduated from the Academy. This was due to other commitments. She had two siblings. Yuu Hasegawa her younger brother and her baby sister Kyo Hasegawa. While not the best example of an older sibling, she would do anything to protect and care for them. Unlike most members of the leaf village, the Hasegawa Clan are merchants and family's would rarely involve themselves in the military of a village they happened to be apart of. The Hasegawa family has roots in many country's , thus forming and being considered part of the Hasegawa Clan Merchant Guild. The guild is largest and most influential in smaller county but has small pieces with larger nations and hidden villages. Personality When you first meet Sakiyo she is usually quiet; and thinks to her self to much. . This causes her to be a bit spacey around people only because she becomes lost in concentration easily. Despite this She's actually quiet talkative and playful. If you didn't know her,you wouldn't expect it. She's extremely selfish when its the well being of people she care's about. Due to her upbringing, Clan always came first, Home second. Her immediate family, and people she deeply cared about, always came first to her duties defending and become a Ninja of the leaf village. Initially she begins to defy this ideal, and begins to see the leaf village as her family as well. Vowing to protect it from harm and protects its people from harm. Her opinion on this changes drastically after Pain's Invasion, when her family essentially vanishes during the assault. She becomes frustrated more easily, cynical and puts her team mates safety before the safety of the village.While she cares about what happened to Kohona, she puts her two team mates above all else.Eventually she acts on this feeling after she in unsuccessful in helping Riku Nemoto, Eventually forcibly taking Kenji Fujimoto and fleeing. In the New Era she's become more self reflective on what she did in the past and as a child. She views the ideals of protecting your country above all else as ignorant and doesn't regret her choice to flea, however shes still sympathetic to the causes they tend to speak to. Though blames many of the misfortunes of the village on the village itself due to its culture and policy's of the past. She states that the current Hokage of the village is ' probably the best they'll ever have'. Appearance Sakiyo has bark brown hair, gold eyes, and fair skin. In Part I she is seen wearing a Black T-shirt, with mesh sewn in, White cakies with a black trim and a orange low collared vest. Her shoes are the noraml blue ninja sandals. Her Forhead protected is worn as a belt. In Part II she is wearing again, a black T-shirt with black mesh sewn in the front, her Konohagakure symbol is now on her right sholder; sewn to the short sleeve shirt. Sayvier also wears a orange high collared, no sleeve jacket. Black Gloves and white arm warmers. She is wearing a belt witch holds a black bag in the front, and tight black tights with sewn in mesh. Her shoes have not really changed expept now it is open in the front, and on the back is her clan symbol. A circle with three lines going through it. Abilities After entering the academy as well as during her time studying at the academy, she traveled frequently with her family to other lands for visits with family members. Over the years she picked up notes and skills about protecting caravans with jutsu. Family techniques passed down through the generations. As a Genin Sakiyo was focused on improving her craft in Illusion as well as her physical ability's in Taijutsu. Due to her lack of more physical Ninjutsu, Sakiyo focused on Taijutsu secondary to her Illusion for physical harm and self defense. During the Chunin Exams, Sakiyo showed off much promise in her jutsu usage, though was criticized for her lack of advanced Ninjutsu by onlookers. While a weakness, she was able to protect herself and fight efficiently even with her purposeful lack of Ninjutsu. She's able to use all basic academy jutsu's, like Bukijutsu,Clone Technique,Transformation Technique,Body Replacement Technique and the Rope Escape Technique. S Illusionary Foe Technique While fighting a opponent she can alter the mind to think that another more powerful foe or fear is in range. While she usually doesn't have a direct fear to reference, using generalization to either put a user in a horrifying situation or with a well known criminal can make the opponent confused or frightened. Camouflage Technique "The user controls the reflection of light around their body using chakra, causing their form, shadow, and even breathing to become invisible to the unaided eye."1 Cloak of Invisibility Technique Unlike the well known Jutsu, a specialty made cloth that could conduct chakra would act much like the Camouflage Technique, the user controls the reflection causing the caravan or anything under the thin cloth to be invisible to the naked eye. Leaf Fire Illusion Technique This Illusion surrounds the opponent in dead leaves then flares to life. This is used for distracting and easily trapping. If the opponent it touch by the fake leaves, the mind with think its burnt. Blowing or wind will usually ignites the flames more and causes fear. Genjutsu Dissipation Stopping the flow of chakra in the users body, and then apply an even stronger chakra to disrupt the flow of the person who was under a genjutsu. Material Arts/Tai Jutsu Status Part I Chūnin Exams Sakiyo and her team mates, Kenji and Riku, with Team 13 we're held back a year for the Chunin exam in order to improve their chances of success. They avoid Team Guy as well as Team 7 to keep generally out of the spot light for the first part of the Chunin Exams. First & Second Phase Despite quick calls during the first part all three of them pass into the second stage. Due to her curious team mate, Riku opens the scroll and effectively disqualify the team from continuing. Kenji and Sakiyo find out later when they realize Riku is no longer following behind them in the trees. They find his unconscious body and the open scroll and groan in annoyance. She debates on abandoning him in the forest for being and idiot, through Kenji sympathetically convinces her otherwise. Finals During the month leading up to the main tournament, Sakiyo begins making herself more well known to the other Genin because of Team Guys and Team 13s relations of being the 9 genin of their year. Visiting Rock Lee in the hospital and running into Sakuro Haruno. Explaining their relationship to one another as 'Close acquaintances' Trivia * Hasegawa means Long River Vally. * Her Favorite Food is peaches * this character is over 4 years old and has been revamped many times. * She is in Neji,Lee,and Tenten's age group * Her birthdate is the actual day she was created,Sep.24, 2010. the exact day Renn-T made her Deviantart account. Reference Renn-T on Tumblr & Deviantart [with Camouflage Technique|[1 Hiding with Camouflage]] Category:DRAFT